thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is the leader of Team JNPR. He resides in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Jaune stands at 6'1, and has messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie, and a pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He wears dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. Personality Jaune is someone who has a good heart, but doesn't use his brain often at times. Ditzy, nervous, but amiable, Jaune doesn't seem like the type of person who fights a lot. He has been shown to have a temper though and is not against teaching someone a lesson if he thinks they deserve it. However, Jaune's heart is always in the right place and can be a good friend to those who treat him with respect. Powers *Jaune's Semblance is the ability to amplify the Auras of people around him. As seen in RWBYA, Jaune was able to amplify Ren's Aura so his calming aura could cover most of the Argus Limited train, with Alan as Golem-Eye protecting the rest. *Jaune's weapon of choice is a sword-shield combo known as Crocea Mors, which has been upgraded using the headpiece of former Team JNPR member, Pyrrha Nikos, as well as her weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱. Combining the sword and shield allows Jaune to have a bigger, more powerful blade. Weaknesses *Jaune, while having improved in this area, suffers from some amount of cowardice, not fully believing in his abilities quite yet. *Jaune's leadership skills are still developing, keeping him from reaching his full potential. History For history before ''RWBYA, see here.'' When the Argus Limited train was going into a tunnel, Jaune was saved from being crushed by it by Alan as Fasttrack. When the group got to Argus, Jaune introduced them to his sister, Saphron Cotta-Arc, who let them stay the night for their trip. While being teased by Saphron, Jaune unintentionally woke up her son, Adrian. Jaune and his team caught Alan up to speed with the history of huntsman and huntress teams and their schools. During this conversation, the group found the statue of Pyrrha Nikos in Argus, leading to Jaune blaming himself for her death. Jaune came up with the idea of stealing an Atlas airship, which was not taken seriously at first, but seemingly went off without a hitch due to Alan using Clockwork to help steal it. Jaune was one of the five to go up to Atlas, disguised as an Atlas guard. He went with Ren and Qrow to meet with General Ironwood, which lead to them getting the Relic of Creation from the vault underneath Atlas Academy. Jaune was one of the three to act as back up for Alan wandering off when the ship crashed. Jaune fought against Salem's lackeys before running to get Oscar and Team RWBY to help. In the aftermath of the fight, Jaune surprised Alan out of his trance caused by the Simplicitrix's destruction. Appearances *''RWBYA'' Trivia *Jaune's personality description was written by Clock.